The Nightmare Begins
by Stormsworder
Summary: A RE0 fan-fic based on my NSider RP. Chapter 5 is up. Now, there may be a way off the train, but they have to find the keycard before it's too late. Scrapped.
1. Prologue

((Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom or Resident Evil. Characters that appear later on belong to their respective creators in my RP. I will tell who owns which new character, and who was controlling the main characters at that time. I hope you enjoy this story.))

* * *

The Nightmare Begins - Prologue

They waited in silence as their helicopter flew along. The Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was investigating a series of bizarre murders around the Raccoon Forest area. Victims were killed and apparently eaten. There had been eight murders already, along with the disappearances of several hikers. That was when police chief Brian Irons finally decided to send in the S.T.A.R.S. He ordered Bravo team to do the initial recon while the Alpha team waited to be called in, if needed.

Danielle Roivas stared down at the floor biting her lower lip nervously. This was the first mission she had been on with the S.T.A.R.S., and she barely knew anyone on the team. As they waited, she looked to her right and saw that Rebecca Chambers, the second youngest member on the team, was staring at her. It must have been obvious how nervous she was because Rebecca gave her an encouraging smile.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the cabin. "What's going on?" the Bravo team captain, Enrico Marini, asked the pilot, Edward.

"Engine failure! Emergency landing!"

That was when the helicopter hit something then spun around and landed hard on the ground. Danielle held on tightly to one of the handlebars above her seat. As they hit, the impact sent a massive jolt through her body. Everyone else looked okay but a bit shaken. It must have been lightning from the growing storm that had hit them or something… There was no other possible explanation.

Enrico pulled open the helicopter's hatch, motioning for them to follow after him. Drawing her Beretta, Danielle quickly exited the downed 'copter. She walked forward a bit, Rebecca to her right and Enrico to her left. "Check the current position and investigate the surrounding area," he ordered.

Rebecca gasped, pointing towards a clearing ahead of them. "Captain! Look!" There was an overturned MP vehicle. Bodies were scattered on the ground around it. Looking at their wounds under Enrico's light, Danielle's eyes widened. It looked like they had been scratched and bit to death.

"Captain!" Rebecca shouted.

"Hmm? What happened?" he asked as he got up from his crouch. Danielle glanced in Rebecca's direction and saw that she had a clipboard in her hands. Everyone walked over to her as she read the papers aloud.

"Court order for transportation. Prisoner Billy Coen, ex-lieutenant, 26 years old. Court marshaled and sentenced to death July 22. Prisoner is to be transferred to the Ragathon Base for execution."

Edward took the memo from her, glaring at the photo on it. "Those poor soldiers. They were good men just doing their jobs, and that scum murdered them and escaped!"

Enrico snatched the memo from Edward. "Alright everyone! Let's separate and survey the area. Our friend is brutal and ruthless. Keep your guard up!"

Danielle walked forward keeping her pistol raised. She had never been more nervous in her life, and it probably showed to the others. It must have made her seem like a kid, a novice, and she hated it.

Someone touched her arm slightly from behind, and she barely stifled a scream as she spun around with her pistol aimed. It took her a second to realize it was Rebecca. She put out her hand and pushed down the Beretta, smiling gently. "A bit jumpy, aren't we?"

Danielle felt her face redden a bit. "I... uh... sorry..."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Let's check the area out together, okay?" Ever since she had moved to Raccoon City, the medic had tried to make Danielle feel welcome. Rebecca was pretty much the only friend she had so far.

"Okay then... I just never expected things to go like this…"

Rebecca nodded. "You and me both. I really thought we were goners back there when the helicopter went down." She gave Danielle a small grin. "I heard that they do this for all of the new recruits, though."

Danielle chuckled a bit, the sound strangely muted in the humid air. "I'd hate to see their bill for repairs, then." She fell silent as they walked on, the sound of thunder a distant rumble. It was going to rain soon, that she was sure of.

From behind them came a loud clatter. Simultaneously, they spun around, aiming their Berettas towards the source of the noise. Before them was a large passenger train. It looked abandoned; there were no people in sight near the windows. "What's a train doing out here? I never heard of there being a track out in the forest." Danielle looked up at the train cars, confused and a bit suspicious.

"It's probably privately owned," Rebecca answered in a low whisper as she walked up to her side. "You know how rich some of those companies are… They could have made a train line to the city from New York or something. Might even be a military track…"

Danielle shook her head. "No way. This is obviously civilian… And you wouldn't exactly need a train line from Ragathon to the city, now would you?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Yeah, you're right. You're smarter than you look, you know?" Before the younger rookie could even reply, a few droplets of water landed on her arm. It quickly became a downpour; the ice-cold rain pelted them and soaked them to the skin.

"Ah crud, it just _had _to start raining. This mission can't get any worse, can it?" Danielle muttered under her breath, receiving a grin from her friend. The two of them walked up the passenger car's door, pulling it open.

_It better not get worse, _she found herself thinking as she stepped into the car. But what the two of them couldn't possibly know was that their whole world was about to be turned upside down, and the nightmare would begin.

* * *

((A/N: I edited the prologue after I fixed it up to turn in for a writing contest. Most of the fixes were suggested by my English teacher. It's much better than before. And I got to actually submit my part at school. XD)) 


	2. Encounters with Dead People

(A/N: Dang. No reviews yet. Crud muffins... :( )

* * *

  
Chapter I: Encounters with Dead People

Danielle took a step forward, keeping her pistol raised. Rebecca was behind her, checking out the opposite end of the car. Both of them were shivering and wet, and a little unnerved by the bloodstains on the seats. Passenger luggage was strewn about the cabin, but there were no signs of the owners.

From the front of the train came the sound of breaking glass and gunshots. Danielle glanced back at Rebecca, who was staring her way. "I'll go check it out. You stay here, Rebecca." The medic nodded and continued searching through the car. Danielle pulled open the sliding door, slipping through. As she took a few steps forward, she hears a low moan from behind her.

_Wait a second. That sound… It sounded like someone who's been hurt. Maybe there is someone alive onboard!_

She spun around and felt her heart skip a bit as she saw the source of the moan. It was a man dressed in a conductor's uniform, but there was something _very_ wrong with him. Dried up blood caked his lips, his eyes were white cataracts, and his skin was gray and decaying. Danielle had seen enough horror movies to know what she was seeing. It was a real-life zombie.

It took her only a second to snap up her Beretta and fire off a single shot. The bullet slammed into the creature's heart, and a dark fluid poured out of the wound. The man moaned once more, as if oblivious to the pain, and continued towards her.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders from behind. Before she could react, teeth bit down hard into her neck, tearing away flesh. She let out a strangled scream, shouting for help. Before the zombie could bite again, a shot rang out, and it released her. There was another shot, and the creature in front of Danielle went down in a spray of crimson. Standing in the open doorway, pistol raised, was Rebecca. Danielle pressed her hand against the bleeding wound on her neck, staring down at the creatures.

"What the heck… That guy… He was j-just dead… And then he got up…" she said in disbelief.

Rebecca gently touched her arm, looking a bit worried. "I know. But right now, I think the bite on your neck is a bit more important right now." She pulled out some supplies from her first-aid kit and went to work. Danielle stared down at the bodies on the floor. They had to have been the passengers of the train. But they were covered in fatal wounds, and looked so dead. So, if they were dead, how could they have been walking around? Nothing was making sense at all…

"What in the world happened on this train?" she asked softly. "What happened to the passengers that made them like this?"

Rebecca cleaned the bite gently, wiping away the excess blood. "I'm not sure… But what I do know is that they managed to take a decent chunk out of your neck. We'll need to get you to a hospital once we find a way back to the city."

Danielle scowled a bit, but endured the pain. So much had happened lately. First, the cannibalistic murders, then the crash, then finding the papers on Coen, along with the train filled with flesh-eating zombies.

_Cannibalistic murders… zombies…_

Something in her mind clicked. The bites on the victims had been from either canines or humans, but some of them were definitely human-made. That meant that the zombies must have killed all those people! They were the killers of so many people in Raccoon City!

Rebecca looked up suddenly, the tip of a gun at her neck. In the shadows, holding the pistol, was the very man they were hunting: Billy Coen.


	3. Pact with a Killer

Hicorp: Well, like I said before: This is a novelization of the RPG I am doing at Nintendo's NSider forums. It is a RE0 RP, and the people in it wanted to go this way.  
  
sych77: Well, the changes in this story from the game are made by the people who participate in this RP. I don't own all of the characters being used. Curreently, I only control two: Danielle and Billy.

Jesse Burnside: Your wait is over. Sorry it took so long, but I was trying to catch up with the RP. XD

Shady-777: Yeah. I noticed I forgot to double space there. Whoops. As for the second chapter thing you noticed, that's what MALKON had Rebecca say, so... I'm not responsible for that.

((A/N: Okay, here are the character control updates. During chapter 2, I am currently controlling Danielle. MALKON is controlling Rebecca and Billy. The other guys haven't entered yet. I hope you enjoy this. Everyone at "The Nightmare Begins RE0 RP" really worked hard on this.))

* * *

  
Chapter II: Pact with a Killer

Danielle snapped up her pistol and aimed at him. But her vision blurred, and her aim wavered a bit. Even though she was having trouble, she would still be able to hit him.

Billy slowly approached them, holding up his pistol. "Easy there. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "The name's Billy Coen." He grinned as he spoke. The guy seemed so sure of himself, yet still looked dangerous.

She lowered her pistol a bit. "So, you aren't going to kill us, then?" she asked in a strained voice. The blood from her neck trickled onto her shirt, staining it red. Billy shook his head at her. "Well, guess that's a relief… Looks like we're all in this together now…" She looked at the both of them, ignoring the throbbing pain in her neck. "Now what?"

"Well, we should probably find something for your neck…" Rebecca began. Suddenly, Billy walked off, leading them somewhere. He opened the door to the medical wing of the train, motioning for the girls to enter.

As Rebecca examined the rows and rows of medicines, Billy tossed her a vial of green liquid. "It's for your friend. It will slow down the infection, but not stop it." Danielle noticed the confused look on the medic's face as she injected the liquid into her neck.

She rubbed her neck a bit. "What the heck were those things? And what did you mean by infection?" She looked at Billy, still a bit suspicious of him. Even though he said he wasn't going to kill them, she couldn't bring herself to trust him. Not to mention that he probably knew what happened on this train, but wouldn't tell them. "Well? You're going to answer my question?" she asked impatiently.

"Listen, kid. All I know is that some sort of virus got loose on the train." He pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to her. She took the paper from him, reading it over quickly. It explained what the virus was, and what it did…

"Can't be serious… But something like this would be impossible…" She shook her head, wondering who would possibly want to make a virus such as this. It wasn't something to help a person, that's for sure.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Even though I don't want to, I guess I will have to trust you on this…" Danielle crossed her arms a bit, waiting for Rebecca and Billy to say what to do next. She wasn't exactly a leader, since she was the youngest on the whole S.T.A.R.S. team. And after being attacked by that creature, she was still a little unnerved.

Billy unclipped a radio from his belt, tossing it to Rebecca. "You go check out the rooms nearby. If you need help, call me." With this, he walked off.

Danielle watched him leave, shaking her head and wincing slightly. "Well, let's get going… Even though I really don't trust that dude at all…"

Rebecca nodded in agreement. "I know, but it will be okay." With a reassuring smile, she walked through the door.

Shrugging a bit, Danielle followed after her, whispering, "I sure hope you're right…" Her teammate remained silent as they walked down the hallway. Glass crunched underfoot from broken windows. But how did the windows break if the train didn't crash?

She walked alongside Rebecca, keeping her Beretta at ready. Her neck was starting to bother her a bit; it was kind of like a small itch that wouldn't go away. She sighed heavily, focusing on her surroundings. Now wasn't the time to get sidetracked.

As they made their way around the corner, they saw the body of Edward Dewey slumped against the wall. He was the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team co-pilot, and had been a positively nice guy. "Man… What happened to you…" Danielle whispered to herself as she examined the wounds on his body. There were bites and scratches covering his entire body, as if something attacked him.

There was a snarl from behind them. She turned around; her blood ran cold. In front of her was a pack of two or three dogs. Rebecca gasped as she saw them. They couldn't possibly have been alive. They were falling apart, and they would have died from bleeding out a long time ago.

The three dogs snarled, lunging for the two of them…


	4. Unexpected Help

Hicorp: It's something where you make up your own character and put them in the story. Kind of like a group-fic.

Nikolai Burnside: Sorry about them being so short. I copied them to paper first, and these are the lengths they originally were. I'll try and make the later chapters longer when I am copying them.

sych77: chuckles Just wait and see what happens...

* * *

Chapter III: Unexpected Help

The two of them opened fire on the dogs, trying to get off accurate shots. Danielle kept firing, hitting the dogs in numerous places, but not killing them. Of course, it looked and smelled like they were already dead… That was when her pistol clicked empty. "Oh no…" she muttered softly.

Rebecca continued to fire in her place, hitting two of the dogs in the head. They went down and stayed there, but there was still one more coming at them. And to make matters worse, the medic's clip was dry. Suddenly, the door to the right of them opened, and a man stepped out. He took one look at them before firing a single round, taking down the dog.

Danielle quickly fumbled for a clip from her pack, looking at the guy who just saved them. He seemed familiar… Maybe from around the police station? She mentally shrugged. "Thanks. We owe you. Who are you, anyways?"

"I'm Malkon Redagarian of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team." They breathed a sigh of relief. Immediately, Rebecca began to ask questions about how he got here and if anyone else was here to help.

Danielle suppressed a grin as she listened to her. It was obvious the questions were overwhelming the Alpha. She rubbed the back of her neck, scowling a bit at the bite there, while listening to the two of them. Rebecca finally decided to stop and give Malkon some time to explain himself, which was a bit of a relief to Danielle. Those questions were starting to get annoying.

Calmly, he explained. "When your team's helicopter crashed, we came after you. I was separated from my group and ended up here." Rebecca seemed a bit disappointed at this, but he didn't say anything. That was when the train started up.

"Wait, who started up the train?" Danielle asked, looking around quickly. She didn't think anyone else was alive onboard. That was when pounding footsteps came from the way they came, and Billy ran up to them. His face was pale as he told them someone was watching them. She was about to ask what he meant when the weirdest thing happened. A body nearby on the floor peeled away, revealing a bunch of little worm-like things that flung themselves at Rebecca.

Danielle's eyes widened as she instinctively shoved her out of the way. Immediately, she brought up her pistol and fired at the leech creatures. Billy fired alongside her, killing them one by one. Soon, they began to retreat, leaving a trail of slime in their wake. She lowered her pistol, looking over at the convict. "Thanks. I owe you."

He smirked at her, glanced at Malkon, and walked past them, motioning for them to follow as he made his way to the dining car's second floor. Danielle followed silently beside Rebecca, wondering where he was leading them. There was something suspicious about him, but she ignored it. He had saved her life, and the least she could do was try to trust him.

They soon arrived in the room, surprised that some of the tablecloths were on fire. It seemed like some lamps or something had fallen to the ground and smashed, setting them ablaze. There was an open window to the back with a ladder leading up the roof of the train. "Anyone brave enough to go up and refuse the train? We need the power back to get to some of the rooms around here." Billy asked the three of them.

Danielle stepped forward. "I'll go do it. Shouldn't be too hard." She holstered her pistol and looked up at the ladder outside of the window. She gripped the bottom rung with both hands and slowly began to climb to the top. The rushed at her, and the freezing cold rain bit into her skin. She held one hand up to try and cover her eyes as she started forward. Further along the roof were a large hole that dropped down and a set of wires that had been disconnected. But it seemed so far away…

Someone grabbed her hand, and she looked over her shoulder to see Rebecca there, giving her a reassuring smile. Together, they slowly made their way towards the front of the car. When she was close enough to the wires, Danielle pulled away and made her way over to them. "Glad I wore these gloves…" she muttered, but the words were lost to the clatter of the train.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the wires and put them together. Before she knew it, electricity surged through her body, and she felt herself being pulled backwards. She landed hard on her back, and found herself staring up at the hole in the roof. A bunch of leech things from before sealed it off, leaving them trapped in the room.

* * *

((A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I had family over, along with a bunch of games to play. Now that Metroid Prime 2: Echoes has been beaten, I have more time. Hope you liked this chapter, despite its length.)) 


	5. Unexpected Friend

sych77: Well, that was kinda hard to do, so I'm changing a couple of things around. Due to PC problems, this chapter was quite delayed. I had to reboot four times in one day. VV I'll try to work on more chapters, but with AR back up, I've gotta do a lot of reading to get 50 points...

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected Friend

Danielle stirred a bit, rubbing her throbbing head. "Agh… What just happened?" she asked, slightly dazed. All she remembered was getting shocked by those wires, then falling backwards. She must have spaced out or something.

Rebecca looked at her, obviously relieved that she was okay. "Those leeches pushed us down here. They must have been waiting for us or something, because they attacked as soon as you connected the wires. They sealed off the roof, and I can't get this door open because something is jammed in the lock. We'll be stuck in here for a while…"

Danielle rubbed her head again, wincing slightly. "Great… Just what we need…" she muttered. She lowered her hand, noticing a stinging pain in her fingers. When she looked at it, she discovered the fingers were red from where she grabbed the wires. "Must've shocked myself…" she said under her breath as she stood up.

She felt a stinging pain in her neck, and she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Rebecca standing there, spraying the bite with a bottle of First Aid Spray. "I found a partly full can of this stuff on one of the counters. I figured that bite might need a little bit of treatment." When she finished, she tossed the empty can into the sink, where it landed with a clatter.

"Thanks, Rebecca. So, any ideas on how to get out of this place?"

The medic shook her head sadly. "None. Like I said, something is jammed in the lock, and I don't have anything sharp enough to get it out. And I doubt you can bust this door down, either."

Danielle shrugged, glancing at the door. "Well, I hope the others find some way to get us out--"

Rebecca cut her off, putting a finger on her lips. Her eyes widened, and she ran over to a phone that connected to the lower kitchen area and used it. "Billy!" she shouted excitedly. "We're okay, but we are stuck on the second floor. I can't get this door unlocked without a knife or something." She paused for a second, the nodded. "Okay. Send it up. I should be able to use it." She hung up the phone, and the service lift to her right activated. Once it stopped, Rebecca opened up the door and took out some sort of ice pick.

She strode past Danielle and over to the door, examining the lock. Using the ice pick, she got whatever was jammed in it out and opened up the door. "All right. Thank you, Billy…" she whispered. She tossed away the ice pick and walked out of the kitchen, Danielle following close behind. They went through the dining car with the ladder leading to the roof and headed downstairs into the lower kitchen area. Billy and Malkon were standing there, along with another person. The new guy didn't bother saying who he was, but merely watched Malkon try to open a floor hatch with a panel opener he had found somewhere.

Billy sighed in frustration and took the panel opener, easily opening the hatch with one swift move. It was obvious that he had embarrassed Malkon, for the Alpha's face turned slightly red. The hatch that he opened revealed some sort of crawlspace that led into the back of the train. "You go ahead and follow him," Rebecca whispered from behind Danielle. "If you need us, just call." She nodded, following Billy into the next car.

The air reeked of blood and decay. Two kennels were at the other end of the car, near a door that led outside. Suddenly, a pair of dogs burst out of the cages, running at the two of them. They opened fire immediately, peppering the dogs with bullets. Billy hit the one on the left in between the eyes, and it dropped like a dead fly.

The other dog leapt at Billy, preparing to bite into his neck. Danielle quickly intervened, landing a vicious kick on its head. It flew to the side, flanks heaving, before it staggered to its feet. Danielle brought up her pistol in less than a second, firing a round right into its head. She glanced back at Billy, who looked speechless. Finally, he managed to say "thanks" in a small voice.

"Not a problem. I couldn't let is just bite you, now could I?"

Billy shrugged a bit. "Yeah. Guess you're right. I just didn't expect a little cop to save me."

She gave him an annoyed glare, but it quickly turned into a small grin. "Ha ha, very funny," she said sarcastically. Danielle walked towards the other door in the car, her spirits lifted. Bit by bit, she was starting to trust Billy, despite that he was an escaped convict. Of course, in a situation like this, things changed, and all that really mattered was survival. But would he ever betray them to save his own life?

_No way to know, but I sure as heck hope not, _she thought as she pulled open the door.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, I know I changed the numbers from Roman Numerals to regular numbers. I didn't know anything beyond ten in numerals...) 


	6. Chapter 5

sych77: Yeah, I know about it moving along too fast. Whoops. ; And hey, I couldn't tell Malkon what to do. It was HIS character, after all. And things will just keep getting stranger later on. That's why I took out one of the characters who joined up later. The guy couldn't RP worth a crud. And REALLY sorry for the delay. I just got a new PC a few weeks ago, and I have other stories to work on...

* * *

Chapter 5

The sound of the train shooting along the tracks drowned out any chance of conversation. To the left of the door was some sort of hookshot held in place by two clamps. To the right was some sort of emergency brake system. As soon as Danielle saw it, she ran over and tried to activate the brakes. No luck. The keys were stuck, and there was a card reader on the side. Billy walked on past her to a lever, pulling it down. Behind them, the clamps on the hookshot drew back, allowing it to be taken. Billy nodded, and Danielle picked it up in her hands. "Let's get back to the others!" she shouted over the roar of the train, receiving a slight nod from Billy.

Together, they returned to the kitchen, where the others were discussing what to do next. Danielle held up the hookshot in one hand, straining to lift it up only slightly. "We found this in the back, but that's pretty much all. I guess we should search through the rest of the train again for something we missed."

Rebecca shrugged, walking off through a nearby door. Billy and the new guy followed after her, while Malkon stayed behind. He was staring out the window at the passing darkness, distracted by something. Danielle was about to ask him what was wrong when the freezer door shuddered under the impact of something. Danielle shot a glance at him and got on one side of the door while Malkon opened it. Another of the zombies staggered out, clutching at Danielle's shoulders with rotting fingers.

Reacting on instinct, she kicked the monster away from her and fired twice, hitting the zombie in the eye and upper forehead. It collapsed to the floor, and the smell of diseased flesh quickly filled the air. "Gah, dang it…" Danielle muttered. "Do they always go for the rookie or something? I'm always the one getting jumped by these freaks…"

When the older S.T.A.R.S. member chuckled, she gave him a lopsided grin and pointed her thumb towards the door that led towards the front of the train. "Well, guess we outta catch up with the others before they get worried."

The two of them followed behind the others quickly, listening as the new guy introduced himself. "Okay, who are you guys? I'm Sheen."

Danielle glanced at him. "My name is Danielle Roivas. I'm guessing you already know Billy, Rebecca, and Malkon…"

He nodded. "Okay. I guess it's nice to meet you… if you call this situation nice…"

Billy glanced at the hookshot Danielle now held. "Now, on to business," he began. "You may need to use that to get to the train roof from a window nearby. I remember seeing that the ladder to the top was broken…"

"Well, let's at least try to get outta here…" Sheen said quietly.

Billy shook his head, looking slightly annoyed. "Don't you get it? The train is moving, and the door to the engine card is locked. I couldn't even shoot the thing. We need to find the keycard for it. I found a memo saying that the card was in a briefcase, but it's locked, and we need two rings to open it."

"So, we gotta look for the rings, eh?" Danielle asked. How she was so calm in a situation like this, she had no clue. It was probably because she was with people who could at least handle themselves… "Well, I can go to the top of the train and see if there is a way inside one of the locked cars or something. Chances of that happening are pretty slim, though. If there's no way in, I'll try to get down somehow. You guys search around here for those rings."

She walked off towards the car she had first encountered the zombies in, but stopped when she heard Rebecca speak. "Good luck, Danielle." She glanced over her shoulder, giving the group a thumbs-up and a grin. She opened the door and closed it behind her, the grin quickly falling away. She was on her own for now, and the bravado she had felt earlier vanished.

"It's just a quick check, that's all. Nothing to be worried about." She checked an open window to her left, glancing up at the roof access ladder. It had been broken by something incredible strong. "Well, he was right about the ladder…" Danielle aimed the hookshot up towards the roof and fired. When she was sure the hook was secure, she activated the winch and made her way up. The freezing cold rain drenched her once more, and she struggled to keep her teeth from chattering as she edged forward.

There was a large hole in the train roof, which dropped down into a private cabin. Danielle jumped down, landing in a crouch on the carpet. She nearly gasped when she saw a zombie standing there with its back to her, but she quickly realized it didn't know she was there. She snapped up her pistol and fired a single round at its head. It went down in a spray of crimson, staining the elaborately designed carpet a blood red color.

She shivered a bit as she looked around, spotting a small jewelry case on the floor stained with a few droplets of blood. Danielle opened the case, grinning as she took out a sliver ring. "Bingo…" she whispered. It was time to head back to the others. She pocketed the case and went to open the door, but stopped when she heard strange, slithering noises behind it. A few seconds passed, but the sounds did not repeat themselves again.

"And there goes my imagination…" She opened the door and entered the hallway beyond, immediately noticing the slime that covered the walls and floor. Something had been here, and just before she came out of the room, too. "I hope that whatever it was, it's not here anymore…" she mumbled to herself as she took a right down the corridor. Some stairs led downwards, and Danielle figured out that they must have been the ones she noticed in the second cabin.

The slithering sound came again. This time, it came from behind her. Danielle spun around, aiming her pistol around. Nothing was there. "What the heck is going on around here…" Suddenly, she felt something warm and slimy drip down onto her face from the ceiling. Holding her pistol in a hand that had suddenly gone cold, she looked up to see a mass of leeches moving around above her on the ceiling. She barely had time to scream as the leeches dropped down and swarmed up her body, covering every inch of her in mere seconds.


End file.
